The Second Ending
by sweetsaro
Summary: A different ending to Rave, with a cool twist to the original story. please r & r.
1. Default Chapter

The Second Ending

It was a bright oasis that suddenly appeared out of no where. They thought it strange that such a barren wasteland could have so much life. Haru figured that it was probably the only green Symphonia had. If Elie's memory were someplace around there, they would be likely to have some difficulty finding it. The worst part was that they weren't even sure what Elie's memory looked like.  
Elie felt slightly familiar with the place, although she wasn't sure why. Maybe her memory was some place in the area. She wandered away from the others, following a path she couldn't see. Tall trees towered over Elie, and long grass flowed at her feet. The oasis was nice, but where was the water supporting so much green?  
A twig snapped behind her and Elie twirled around. Suddenly, an old bag of bones jumped out at her. With red eyes that burned into Elie's, it raised its skeleton arms to get her. Heart racing wildly, Elie fell to the ground. She gazed up at the skeleton and screamed.  
Haru was the first to act. He gripped his sword and ran in the direction of Elie's scream. He found Elie and her bony friend by a fallen tree. The skeleton quickly turned from Elie to Haru. Haru raised his sword before him in case the thing attacked. Even Elie pulled out her tonfas. The skeleton shrieked loudly and soon skeletons were all around them. Elie carefully crawled to where Haru was for protection. The head leaped at Haru, who struck out with his sword. The skeleton landed behind Haru and ran into the bushes. The others followed, leaving Haru and Elie alone.  
"They went in the direction of the others, "Haru realized in alarm.  
"We have to stop the monsters, Haru!" said Elie.  
Haru nodded at Elie, who grabbed her guns. They hurried through the bushes. Haru stopped suddenly and turned in a circle. He looked around with a confused face. Elie stared at him curiously wondering why Haru had stopped.  
"Haru, shouldn't we be going to find the others?" she asked.  
"I think we're lost," sighed Haru.  
"What do you mean 'lost'!" cried Elie nervously.  
Cries suddenly rang in the air. Elie and Haru knew the voices well enough to know whom they belonged to. Musica and Let's battle cries let them know the skeletons had found them. But above all were the sounds of Ruby and Griff's cries of terror. Haru grabbed Elie's arm and pulled her after him.  
They made it to the clearing where the others were. Let, Musica, Sieg Hart, Griff, Ruby, and Plue were surrounded. Haru held up his sword and charged. Strangely, the skeletons ignored Haru and closed in on the others. Elie backed Haru up by firing at them with her tonkas. The skeletons were unaffected by Elie's firing and even Haru's sword. Musica gripped his silver spear and sung it at the leader. It continued advancing on them, unharmed by any of their attacks. Haru thought desperately about how to stop them by some other means.  
Then, out of no where, a bright flash of purple blinded everyone for a moment. Haru blinked until he could make out the head skeleton crumbling to dust. A girl, about Elie's age, stood up from her kneeling position. She had long black hair with bangs that almost covered her violet eyes. The girl was similar to Elie, but unlike Elie, she gripped a long sword in her hands.  
In confusion, the other skeletons ran around in circles. They crashed into one another, got back up, and kept on running. One skeleton was stupid enough to go near enough to the girl that she struck out at it, turning it to dust. They shrieked in terror at another's destruction, and ran from the clearing. The girl chuckled and pointed her sword down. She walked up to Elie, who had also fallen to the ground. Elie panicked and fired her tonfas. Haru gaped as he saw each bullet miss. He quickly dodged a miss fire and he ran to Elie's side.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
Elie stopped firing and bit her lip as she looked up at the girl. She turned to Haru and smiled, nodding her head slowly. Musica's silver grabbed the girl's sword and pulled away. Let and Sieg Hart approached Elie and helped her to her feet. Plue walked over to Elie, shaking furiously and saying his normal 'plue'. Elie put her tonfas away and put out her hand towards the girl.  
"Sorry I did that," apologized Elie, "I'm scared of wolves,"  
"Elie!" cried Haru; "She doesn't even look like a wolf!"  
Elie pouted at him, putting her hand down. Musica swung the sword around as Elie and Haru argued. Elie argued that her attack was fast, she was dark and mysterious, so she had to be a wolf. After Haru convinced Elie that the girl was indeed not a wolf, Elie decided she was a vampire. They were all most tempted to try putting a wooden stake in the girl's heart if Musica hadn't intervened.  
"Who are you anyway?" asked Musica.  
"I'm Viola," smiled the girl, "I am a dumb boring person, you know, a girl,"  
"Are you sure you're not a vampire?" asked Elie, curiously.  
"Of course she isn't!" cried Haru, "Right?"  
Musica looked at Viola curiously then slowly handed her sword back. Viola sheathed it and looked down at Plue, who had been quiet for quite some time.  
"I got lost out here," she explained, "Hello, Plue,"  
Plue shook crazily and replied in his strange speech. Viola smiled and looked back up to find every one staring at her. Sieg Hart noticed this as well and turned away. There was something strange about this girl that he wasn't sure of. He felt bothered by how she had defeated the skeletons, yet none of them could. Plue tapped Haru's ankle with his carrot nose. Haru looked down at Plue and carefully picked him up.  
"How do you know Plue?" asked Haru.  
"Siva and I are familiar with one another, so it's only natural that I be familiar with Plue," Viola smiled.  
"What were you doing out here?" asked Musica, "Symphonia seems pretty deserted to me."  
"Hey, if you've been here for a while, then maybe you've seen Elie's memory!" cried Haru.  
"Elie?" asked Viola, confused.  
Haru realized that none of them had been introduced, so he took it upon himself to tell her who everyone was. He went around pointing to Let, Musica, Ruby, Elie and himself. Viola seemed pleased to meet them and smiled warmly. She wasn't used to so many kind people and was glad she was no longer alone. When she met Elie, she sadly told Elie that her memory wasn't anywhere in the oasis. Sieg Hart listened and watched her until he could stand waiting no more. He pushed past Musica and approached Viola slowly.  
"How did you defeat the skeletons?" he demanded.  
Viola's smile faded in the heat of the moment. Everyone went silent when they heard Sieg Hart talk. They listened intently, interested in what the answer would be them selves. Viola pulled out her sword and watched as it glowed a light purple. She held it before her for Sieg Hart to see, gazing at the ground.  
"It's a spirit shredder, known to destroy souls." Viola admitted, "You were also with Haru and Elie, so your powers could not affect them."  
"Why not?" Sieg Hart continued.  
"This is a sacred place to Ethelion, Recha's gravesite, the only place untouched in Symphonia," Viola muttered.  
Elie gasped, glancing towards the symbols on her arm. If this was Recha's gravesite, could her memory really be here? All Elie wanted was to remember who she was, as well as the past she couldn't remember. Haru glanced at her wanting to talk to her, but he couldn't find the words. Elie suddenly sprinted back out into the center of the oasis. She had to have her memory back, and prove to everyone that she could be good. Haru started after her, but Musica held him back. Viola watched Elie disappear, and decided she had best go after her. The others watched Viola follow Elie further into the oasis.  
Running as fast as she could, Elie refused to stop. She stumbled a few times, but kept getting back up. Viola chased her down until she caught up to Elie. Motioning Elie to follow her, Viola went into a clump of brush. They walked for a few minutes, passing areas that were all so similar. It seemed as if they were going in circles, and would never stop. Elie was amazed at how large the oasis really was. They soon came onto some rubble that looked like old stones, laid in a circle. An old, worn down wall reached out on one side. Elie gasped when she saw a statue of some kind in the center of the circle of stones. Viola ignored her and walked up to a large marble stone, perfectly preserved. On the stone read Recha Valentine's name; carved into the marble itself. Tattered rags lied in front of the stone and Elie moved closer. She recognized them as an old military uniform that was probably once Musica's size.  
"That's Siva's old uniform, the one he wore at the final battle," sighed Viola, who looked around, "He fought to get her buried here, by this fountain. It was their meeting spot and her favorite place to dance,"  
Plue came up behind Elie and sadly approached the stone. He looked up at Elie briefly, then turned back towards Recha's grave, tears in his eyes. Elie dropped to her knees beside the uniform. She gently placed her hands across it, a tear falling on it. Viola watched them; unable to feel the same pain they felt. Coming to the site wasn't what she had planned for, but Elie deserved to see it. The truth was, Viola knew, was that Elie would never get her own memories back, because the Ethelion inside of her killed those memories. The only thing left for Elie was to learn the truth about Ethelion. If only Recha could be there to talk to her, but Viola knew it was impossible. Viola knew all these things to be true, that Elie would hurt before the end, just as Recha had.  
"The symbols on your arm stand for where you came from," Viola said sadly, "Your memory will never come,"  
"Why?" asked Elie, shaking.  
"You didn't exist until a year ago, when they found you." Viola said, "Actually I should say created, since you didn't exist,"  
Elie's heart beat wildly in her chest, with a pain Elie could only remember feeling twice. She slowly backed away from the grave, looking up at Viola. Elie was scared of what she might hear next. What Viola was saying confused her a lot, it all seemed like riddles to her. An ache in her heart pushed Elie to learn what Viola meant. It was impossible for her to have not existed until a year ago, right?  
"What do you mean?" trembled Elie.  
"You are a reincarnation of Recha, an exact copy of her when she was a teenager," said Viola.  
Elie stared at Viola in shock. She looked at Recha's grave and the shaking Plue who continued crying by the old uniform. The world seemed to spin so fast, and it wouldn't slow for Elie. Darkness began to take over Elie, and she never felt herself hit the ground. Viola and Plue quickly ran to her and cried for the others to come. They came as fast as they could. They dragged Elie back to the cart, preparing to leave. Haru convinced them to stay a little longer so he could see the grave for himself. The others waited as Haru said a few words to Recha. No one knew what he was saying or just how hurt Haru was by the grave and by Siva's old uniform. They waited patiently until Haru was ready to leave.

Me: I came up with the idea of this story because the last episode I saw was probably around 50, so I never say the end. I decided that maybe it would be better to make up my own ending, so I started where I left off on the show. Please R&R and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	2. A Strange Connection

Elie woke up to find that it was no longer day. A cool breeze sent chills up her spine. The little fireflies in the sky winked down at her and the moon shined brightly. She moaned and slowly sat up. It wasn't surprising that she was in the cart. It was strange, though, that they had stopped. Elie wondered how long she had been out. Then everything came back to her, Recha's grave, what Viola told her, everything. Elie put her head in her hands and moaned again.  
Haru, who was sleeping against the cart, woke up with a start. He quickly stood up, causing the wold to spin. Ignoring it, Haru looked into the cart to check on Elie. When he saw that Elie was awake he climbed to her side. Elie smiled warmly at Haru, happy to see him.  
"Are you okay?" asked Haru.  
"I'm fine, "answered Elie, no longer holding her head.  
Elie noticed that Haru seem sad about something. Had Haru been that worried about her? She looked out into the darkness and saw a small fire. Looking closely, Elie could make out let's funny hair, Sieg Hart's blue glow, and Musica's silver necklace. She tried to find Plue and Griff, but Elie couldn't see them. Haru turned around to see what Elie was looking for. He saw the others and figured who she was looking for.  
"Plue and Griff are beside you," laughed Haru.  
Elie looked down and saw them snuggled up closely. They looked cut together, all huddled. Elie laughed, and soon Haru joined her. Haru was the first to stop and he looked at Elie thoughtfully. He was glad that she was all right. It was possible that the strain of Recha's grave caused her to faint, Elie was stronger than that. Haru wondered what else had happened when she was at the grave.  
"Elie, why did you faint?" asked Haru.  
"Don't worry about me, Haru," smiled Elie, "I'm fine."  
Elie looked away from Haru. She decided to stand and stretch her legs. With some difficulty, Elie climbed out of the cart. Her legs wobbled as she stood up and tried to walk. Elie felt her knee give and she fell. Haru jumped off the cart and helped her back up. It was a funny sight, Elie walking and falling. Haru helped her until she could walk again. After thanking Haru, Elie realized that Viola and Ruby weren't around.  
"Where are Viola and Ruby?" she wondered out loud.  
"In the front of the cart." Explained Haru. "Viola rested there and Ruby snuggled on her. It was really strange."  
Elie nodded in agreement, even though she though all of them were strange. Let had this mysterious past that he didn't share, Musica was looking for something of great power, Plue was a bug-dog, and Sieg Hart was bad gone good. She smiled at Haru, unsure of what to think of Ruby and Griff. Haru was strange in a way Elie wasn't sure. Every time she was around him, she felt more comfortable, and like she could be herself no matter what. Elie didn't know what to think of Viola, who had opened a scar in her heart that Elie never knew she had. It would be hard to be around Viola after that.  
"I'm so tired," yawned Elie.  
Haru sat back down against the side of the cart, yawning too. Elie yawned again and climbed back into the cart. She avoided hitting Plue and Griff, then laid down.  
"Good night, Elie," said Haru, closing his eyes.  
Elie closed her own eyes and tried to go to sleep. The boards of the cart gave Elie little comfort. She rolled over and found that it was no different. Elie climbed out of the cart and lay down on the ground. The rocks hurt her head and upper back. Elie rolled to her side and tried to ignore the pain.  
Elie caught sight of Haru, sitting back against the cart. He looked a lot more comfortable then Elie felt. She sat up and got an idea of a better way to sleep. Crawling over to Haru, Elie tried not to wake him up. Elie lay down beside him and put her head in his lap. It was a lot more comfortable then the ground or the cart. She closed her eyes and cuddled into a ball.  
"Good night, Haru," whispered Elie.  
Elie fell into a deep sleep; never noticing Haru place his hand on her shoulder and whispering good night back to her.  
  
Elie felt a soft tapping on her head and she opened her eyes. It was barely light and she felt too comfortable to move. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but another tapping interrupted her. Elie opened her eyes and looked towards the sky. White clouds floating above her made her smile, until she saw Haru looking down at her. Elie quickly sat up and stretched. Musica snickered behind her, and Elie turned towards him.  
"You two looked really cozy together," teased Musica.  
"W-what!" Elie blushed.  
"Come on, Musica," said Haru, embarrassed, "it was nothing."  
Haru stood up and helped Elie to her feet. Plue and Griff climbed out of the cart and joined them. Elie saws that everyone was already up, even Ruby, who tended to sleep later then the others. It was embarrassing that they had all seen Haru and her. Viola, Let, and Sieg Hart ignored Musica's teasing and worked on putting out the fire. The whole matter, unfortunately, hurt Griff.  
"I wanted to sleep with Elie," he whined.  
Musica frowned at Griff; "You stay away from Elie,"  
Griff pouted and climbed back into the cart. He rummaged through a few of his things and pulled out the map of the area. Ruby helped him unroll it and they waited for the others. Plue and Ruby helped hold the may in place for the others to see. Musica, Let, and Sieg Hart moved by the cart, examining Griff's map. Viola kept her distance and looked out into the desert. She wasn't really part of the group, Viola knew. No one trusted her, especially after what happened to Elie.  
"We are here," said Griff, pointing to a spot not too far from 3173, "I've marked the location of the other two Raves, here and here,"  
"There's a town in the direction of Pastel Island," noticed Musica.  
"It's so far away..." complained Elie.  
Sieg moved closer to the map and narrowed his eyes. He whirled around, gazing out into the desert, in the direction of the town. Sieg turned back to the others and folded his arms.  
"That's close to the direction Lucia went in, along with Orashion Sei." Said Sieg.  
Everyone stopped and looked at him. It wasn't often that Sieg spoke, except when it was something worth hearing. This was one of those times. Elie lightly touched her lips and turned away. She never wanted to see Lucia again, after what he had done. Haru looked at her in worry. One day he would face Lucia and defeat him for hurting Elie. It was surprised them when Viola got up and walked over to them. She looked over the map and avoided Sieg's cold glare.  
"Well, if we run into him, we'll just have to kick his ass," laughed Musica.  
"Cold Manor is over there, the home base of Demon Card," muttered Sieg.  
Viola looked at him and shook her head. She had a feeling that they would plan to charge in and take the base. They were all fools.  
"None of you could beat Lucia," Viola sneered.  
They ignored her and decided to make their way towards Starter Town. Then it would be off to Pastel Island to find the second Rave. Plue and Haru were the only ones excited by the plan. Even Elie felt uncomfortable about going so close to the trail that Lucia and Orashion Sei took. A run in could be fatal to all of them, no matter how strong. Elie was well aware of how close they had been to getting killed, even if Sieg had saved them. Starter Town sounded like a nice enough place, though. It was a comfort to know that they would soon be around other people, and possibly a casino.  
They packed up the cart and took one last look in the direction of the oasis. Elie claimed a spot in the cart with Haru. Griff demanded prime seats and was knocked out by Musica who knew what he meant. Ruby sat beside Elie and watched over Griff. Musica stayed beside Tanchimo with Let on the other side of him. Sieg stayed behind the cart and avoided all conversation. The strangest part was Plue wanted to stay with Viola instead of Elie or Haru. Viola just smiled sadly and picked him up into her arms. Elie and Haru were happy that Plue had found a new friend, although it was someone they hardly knew. Viola was definitely a mysterious girl, who hadn't revealed much about herself since she joined them.  
As they walked, the day grew hotter as the sun rose high into the sky. Time seemed to slip by without letting them know just how fast. It grew unreasonably hot, even for a barren land such a Symphonia. It was nothing but a miserable desert. Even Sieg found difficulty in letting his thoughts wander. His mind drifted on to Viola, no matter how much he tried to avoid it. Where she had come from and what she was doing in the oasis was a mystery. Even how she knew that Haru would easily lose to Lucia gave him further reason to question her. Sieg suddenly realized that some how she had known such a thing, although she was unaware of Haru's Rave. She definitely couldn't know Lucia, or else she would have to be a member of Demon Card or he would have killed her. Sieg stopped in his tracks and looked after Viola. Was she a member of Demon Card? He certainly wasn't familiar with her. Haru noticed Sieg stop and he jumped off the cart.  
"What's wrong, Sieg?" Haru asked.  
Sieg looked at Haru briefly; "I don't trust this new girl,"  
Let and Musica heard Sieg and had Tanchimo stop. They looked from Sieg to Viola, who was apparently ignoring them. Let walked to Sieg's side and looked at Haru.  
"I don't trust her either," Let sneered.  
"We don't know her," Haru tried to defend, but only gave further reason for an argument.  
"That's right, Haru, we don't know her." Muttered Musica.  
Elie watched them for a moment, then glared at Plue, who was still in Viola's arms. Sieg brushed past Haru and walked to where Viola stood. Viola didn't look at him and instead glanced over at Elie.  
"How do you know Lucia?" he demanded, hand prepared for attack.  
Viola gently put down Plue and looked away from Sieg. Musica approached slowly, with his silver spear in hand. Sieg quickly glared back at Musica, signaling him to stay back. Haru felt that he should stop Sieg, but the thought that Viola was a member of Demon Card infuriated him. Plue moaned and looked up at Viola, then over at Elie.  
"Answer me," Sieg growled.  
"His cell was directly beside mine." muttered Viola. "The guards never felt comfortable about Lucia having someone to talk to, but we hardly talked. Lucia spent most of his time gaining power and being manipulated by Sinclair. We became what you could call friends, except we never did anything that usual people did. Sinclair took most of his time, the stupid woman. Lucia often said I sounded just like her, and I hated him for it."  
Elie felt tears come to her eyes. She began shaking at the thought of Sinclair, especially Lucia. Haru himself felt betrayed that the girl before them had been Lucia's cellmate. His fury grew inside of him and he fought desperately to sustain it. Musica ended up having to keep Let back, who was reminded of Julia. Sieg glared at Viola, telling her to continue her story. Viola looked at Sieg and took a step back from him.  
"The guards often spoke of what went on outside of the jail, especially about Demon Card." Said Viola. "Sinclair taught Lucia terrible things and whenever he disobeyed her, she would talk about his mother. Lucia valued her very much and often swore to kill the Glorys for what Gail Glory had done. Sinclair manipulated both of us, so even I learned from her. About two weeks ago, Sinclair had us escape the prison. She told me to find the oasis, and exactly where Resha's grave was. Lucia and her went in a different direction."  
Haru felt warm tears flow down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and stared at the ground. Elie found that she couldn't stop shaking and she hugged her knees. Sieg stayed where he was as if wanted to ask something else. The moment had made the air cold and the hot sun no longer bothered them. Plue wobbled over to Haru and tried to comfort him, knowing what pain he must feel. Suddenly, Haru couldn't take it anymore and he cracked.  
"Did Sinclair ever tell you that it was the police that had done it?" cried Haru. "Or how Demon Card destroyed so many lives? He set up my mother and had my father watch as he slashed. Then he put the tool that could be used to create another overdrive, inside of my dad."  
Viola wiped a tear from her eye and looked over at Haru. She began to walk to Haru but Sieg grabbed her arm. He glared at her and shook his head. Viola brushed his hand off and walked up to Haru. Haru met her eyes and Viola smiled sadly.  
"I know," she whispered, "Resha told me everything, at least her ghost did,"  
Haru gaped at her, not sure of what to say. He wiped his eyes and was surprised when Elie came to his side. She smiled at him, trying to comfort him. Musica replaced his necklace and glared at Sieg. There was an unwanted silence between all of them. Everything was still until Haru finally smiled at Viola.  
"Are you still coming with us to Starters Town?" asked Haru.  
  
"What!" cried Musica, "After everything she just said?"  
Haru laughed, "I trust her, why can't you?"  
Musica muttered to himself and stormed back to Tanchimo. Elie smiled at Haru and Viola glad that the sad moment was over. She picked up Plue and gently patted him on the head, then squeezed his nose. Haru saw her and panicked. He chased Elie in circles around the cart trying to rescue Plue from the notorious Plue. Musica and even Viola began laughing. Let and Sieg walked behind the cart as Griff had Tanchimo start up again. Elie and Haru ran ahead of them, and Viola stayed some distance behind Sieg.  
"Everyone follow the leader!" commanded Elie.  
"Who's that?" asked Musica.  
"Me!" cried Elie, squeezing Plue's nose.  
"Elie, don't do that!" cried Haru, running after her, in a vain attempt to save Plue. 


	3. Starters Town

They made their way across the sands to Starters Town. It was a large town, at least much bigger than you would expect in such a desert. There were large buildings and hotels lined up on the streets. A few spots of green here and there throughout the town and even a big casino that Elie was the first to notice. They passed down the streets in the cart until they reached a nice looking hotel. Elie begged to see the beach, but Sieg claimed that rest was more important to him after a long ride with an annoying Griff being his usual annoying self.

They went into the hotel and rented three bedrooms, each room having double beds. They decided that the best way to divide was Let, Sieg, and Musica in one room, then Griff, Ruby and Viola in the second room, and Haru, Plue and Elie in the third. Several of the company weren't happy with the arrangements, but they were forced to bear with it. They each broke off in their groups and went to their rooms. Elie skipped along up the red carpeted staircase to the second floor with Plue swinging in her arms. Viola dragged Griff along with a strangling grip as he begged and pleaded when Elie mentioned that she felt like taking a long hot shower. Her and Ruby followed behind Elie and Haru up the stairs.

Then Musica came up behind Haru and teased him about having a room with Elie. Haru defended himself by saying Plue would be there the entire time and that he would never hurt Elie. Musica laughed at him, after all, all Haru had to do was lock Plue in the bathroom and he could do whatever he wanted. Haru was scarred.

Then after a moment Haru declared that Elie should sleep with Viola, but when Griff cried out with joy they moved Griff and Ruby in with Haru.

Elie was thrilled when her, Viola and Plue made it to their room. The rushed in and claimed the first shower. She was so thrilled at the shiny porcelain bathroom that Viola had to pull Plue out of her arms to keep him from being strangled to death. Elie disappeared into the bathroom and Viola sat down on the bed, staring out the large window with Plue on her lap.

"Well, here we are. At least we didn't get stuck with that stupid blue blob of a perverted freak!" she stopped when Plue shook, noticing that he had gone red.

"I'm sorry, Plue!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Then she looked out the window at the deep blue sky.

"A sky as blue as that can only mean bad luck." She said softly. "Pain is the only thing waiting for us in the end."

"Plue!" disagreed Plue, but Viola just patted him on the head.

Elie came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. Her hair was still wet and was dripping about her. Plue jumped out of Viola's arms and rushed to Elie, who laughed and happily picked him up in her arms.

"Ah, showers are so refreshing. That felt good, Plue, you should've been there." Said Elie sweetly.

Viola walked past her into the bathroom, but Elie caught the door before Viola could close it.

"I'm going for a walk down at the beach, so when you're done you should come down and join me." She smiled.

Viola put her hand to her head, "Sure, if you don't mind someone as stupid as me."

She closed the door before Elie could say anything else. Elie paused a moment, then shrugged and left the room. She whistled down the hall to Musica's room and convinced him to join her. Musica agreed, but only because the tension in his room was driving him nuts. So together they went and got Haru, Ruby and Griff. Then they left the hotel and made their way down the street in the direction of the sound of waves. They passed between two large building and came to the beach. It was a long stretch of sand with a blue as dark as the sky reaching out across it. Elie gave a cry of joy and ran across the sand into the water where she was knee deep. Haru laughed at her joy and insanity as she splashed cold ocean water on a shaking Plue. Elie cried out to them and Ruby was soon waddling out to her, ringing his bell happily. Musica shook his head then patted Haru on the shoulder.

"I'm going further down the beach to look for shells." He explained as he walked past Haru.

Haru smiled, "We'll be right behind you. I'm sure Elie would love to find shells."

Haru ran out to her and Musica walked he could hear Elie crying out with joy. They were soon behind him, scanning the ground for any shells that caught their eyes. Musica looked ahead as Griff, with his eye for detail found several pretty shells, which he gave to Elie. Elie giggled and begged Haru to pause so she could take off her shoes. Haru complied and soon Elie was running circles around them in her bare feet with her shoes in her hands.

Musica thought about what people were probably thinking when they saw them. They probably thought they were a nutty little group. Or hopefully they just thought Elie was the nutcase. They didn't know the half of it. A pier came into view and on it sat a girl with short black hair and reminded him of Elie. Musica paused for a moment wondering why she seemed familiar to him. Elie suddenly ran into Musica and fell over laughing.

Ruby rushed over and helped her up, "Elie-san, are you okay?"

Haru laughed at her almost falling over and Musica pretended not to know them. Elie placed her hand on Musica's shoulder and apologized, then settled down. She picked up Plue, who had been struggling to keep up with them, and began humming softly. Musica turned back towards the pier and decided to move a little closer. As he came nearer he noticed that she was definitely someone he know. Then, as he took a step onto the pier he realized who she was. Could it really be her?

"Melodia?" he asked softly.

The girl turned around and Musica knew he had been right.

"Musica?" a smile spread across her face. "Musica, it's really you!"

She leaped at him and hugged him with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Musica was startled at her embrace, remembering that their last meeting had not gone so well. Was Melodia still mad at him because of the way he had taken off? Melodia backed away and looked up at him.

Musica blushed, "What are you doing here?"

Melodia's smile faded, "I went looking for you after you took off. I felt like I scared you off, because I was too harsh, and I felt like I had hurt you. So I went looking for you and when I went to the station, and well…You're a very hard man to find! You know that! I searched everywhere for you and I was scared that I wouldn't find you! How could you just disappear like that again!"

Musica went scarlet red, "Well don't go blaming me, you said some pretty hurtful things. Besides, I had a duty to help my friends, and a promise to withhold!"

Melodia looked hurt and she glared past Musica, directly at Elie. "You're right, I guess you were busy."

Musica frowned, "See."

"You pervert!" cried Melodia, "She's probably ten years younger than you! You're sickening!"

Elie gaped in confusion as Melodia pushed past Musica and glared at her. What did she do? Musica went even redder and Haru went dead pale. Suddenly, Griff fell to the ground laughing his head off. Musica and Elie? Why Musica probably couldn't get a decent girl if he tried! Musica took a step after Melodia, but she was quickly gone from the beach back into the town.

Musica sighed and stormed past through the beach back into the town. He made his way past the hotel, not bothering to go inside. Sieg and Let were the last people he wanted to see right now. Musica stormed down the streets until he found a small but comfortable looking bar then went inside. After sitting down at a table and ordering a drink, he closed his eyes and thought to himself. That had been a surprise and Musica felt deeply embarrassed how Melodia had treated him and especially Elie. She had no right to say those things.

"I'm sorry." Said a familiar voice beside him.

Musica opened his eyes to find Melodia sitting beside him. So she had followed him there just to apologize. Musica turned away from her, sighing deeply.

"I just assumed that…" Melodia stopped, unable to continue.

"What do you care?" demanded Musica. "I was nothing to you remember? You moved on, so what do care if I like her or not?"

Melodia frowned, "You don't really-

Musica laughed, "Of course not, she's Haru's girl. Besides, she's way to hyper for me, and a horrible kisser."

Melodia smiled, "Good, or else I would have had to torture you."

Musica raised an eyebrow, "And how would you do that?"

"By telling your friends all of your childhood secrets." Stated Melodia, teasingly.

Musica shook his head and stood up. He began heading towards the door when he stopped and looked back at Melodia.

"It's nice to see you again, Melodia, good bye."

Musica left the bar, leaving Melodia behind. He decided it was time to get back to the hotel and began walking. Suddenly he heard the door of the bar swing open and feet running towards him. Musica turned around and saw Melodia running towards him. She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily.

"So that's it? I came all this way and you're leaving me again?" cried Melodia.

Musica stepped back, "I never left you…"

"You sound so sure of yourself! You just disappeared after all that time I waited for you!" snapped Melodia with tears in her eyes.

Musica looked away from her, not being able to face her. Maybe he had left her, but it was either her or Haru, and Haru needed him more. Melodia was strong and Musica thought that she would have gotten over him and moved on. Musica sighed and decided that it was best to stop arguing with her.

"Fine, you can come with me as long as you don't harass my friend or me."

Melodia smiled, "Thank you!"

She jumped at him and hugged him. Musica blushed and shoved her away.

"And no more stuff like that! I don't need anymore weird people around me so try to contain yourself." Demanded Musica.

Melodia stopped and put on a serious face, "Very well then, lead the way sir so I can meet the rest of your friends."

Musica sighed and led the way back to the hotel.


End file.
